


Loving Warriors.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Don't post to another site., Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: I lie alone on our rumpled bed, wondering how to help him.Life,that miserable bitch, has taught my Severus to hide his weak spots, so he does.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	Loving Warriors.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this particular work to **mywitch.** I don’t know you very well, but your Harry Potter art is one of the most beautiful things in the fandom. Seeing your posts never fails to lift my spirits, so here is my humble contribution to your birthday celebrations. I sincerely hope this drabble makes you smile. :D

**Title:** **Loving Warriors.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) **Prompt **#** **3** **22** **#** **3** **:** **Obstruction** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 365  
**Warnings:** Angst.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
**Summary:** I lie alone on our rumpled bed, wondering how to help him. _Life_ , that miserable bitch, has taught my Severus to hide his weak spots, so he does.   


**Loving Warriors.  
  
**

Severus finally wakes, gasping for breath and drenched in the cold, sticky sweat of utter terror. His first instinct is to cover his mouth, muffle the sound of his agitated breathing behind shaking fingertips. In the darkness of our bedroom, I watch him struggle to calm himself, waiting for the moment he’ll look my way to ensure his latest nightmare hasn’t woken me. I fake sleep when he does and his relieved sigh breaks my heart. I don’t know why, but Severus hates it when I try to comfort him in moments like this. Vulnerability doesn’t fit him well.

Moonlight-pale and silent on bare feet, Severus abandons our bed and locks himself in the bathroom. I open my eyes once more; stare at the door he’s just closed, the wall he builds between us whenever his monsters visit, and wonder if I’ll ever find a way past this obstruction; if he’ll ever let me have all of him.

It’s 2 am in the morning, and the love of my life has just started the shower. I can see him in my mind’s eye, leaning against the bathroom’s cold tiles in search of the support he’s not allowing me to give him while his anguished face tilts towards the shower-head, seeking warmth. Seeking comfort. Seeking the cleansing touch of— I don’t even know what.

Does Severus need forgiveness or oblivion? Is it even healthy for him to deal with his ghosts alone? I’ve tried to convince him to see a mind healer, but he brushes the idea off with an impatient “What would a mind-healer do for me, Harry? I doubt my demons will break under the onslaught of breathing exercises and healing introspection.”

I lie alone on our rumpled bed, wondering how to help him. _Life_ , that miserable bitch, has taught my Severus to hide his weak spots, so he does. She turned him into the ultimate warrior, someone bold and beautiful and oh-so-broken. Loving warriors is hard because _Life_ trains them to be self-reliant. But she can go fuck herself. I’ll help him unlearn every lesson she taught him because Severus is mine now. He’s mine to hold. Mine to heal. Mine to love.  
  



End file.
